


Thirty Years Later

by ciaan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Allen-Reyes family evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Years Later

“Uncle Bart! Uncle Jaime!” Small arms wrapped tightly around Bart’s legs and a sticky face pressed against his thigh before the four-year-old moved on to hug Jaime and then zip through the wall to the living room where Maxine and Teodoro were supposedly doing their homework while watching TV.

“Not too fast, baby!” his mother called after uselessly. Bart heard the immediate start of ticklish squeals.

His father winced and grinned. “Thanks again for taking Junior.”

“De nada,” Jaime replied.

“Of course,” Bart added. “Enjoy your date night, Mom and Dad.” He hugged the younger couple and kissed his mother on the cheek and Don and Meloni hustled each other out the door.

Jaime went and leaned in the doorway of the living room. Bart joined him, an arm around his waist, watching the two teenagers tickle the little kid who, despite his shrieks, wasn’t even trying to get away.

“Bartito looks more like you every day,” Jaime murmured. “And even more cheerful.”

“Well, yeah.” Bart glanced down at Jaime’s profile. “That’s why I came back.” Jaime looked thoughtful yet content. “So he could have everything I always wanted. Loving parents and grandparents, a happy home in an off-mode world.” Jaime’s fingers slid through and clasped Bart’s. “But there’s one thing I have that he never will.”

“Oh?” Jaime turned to meet his eyes with a sly smile.

“You.”

_The husband is correct, Jaime Reyes,_ the voice came through the tiny transmitter implanted at the nape of Bart’s neck. _I do not suggest transferring your affections to the young one._

Bart laughed and rubbed his hand up Jaime’s spine. “Perv.”


End file.
